The technical disclosure relates generally to voice conferencing.
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) utilizes a packet-switched network to transport voice data. Internet Protocol (IP) telephones and software-implemented telephones are connected directly to a packet network may communicate using VoIP. Like conventional telephones, such as those connected through a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) to a packet voice gateway, IP telephones generally include redial functionality that allows a user to effectively recreate a recent point-to-point telephone connection. In other words, redial functionality facilitates the recreation or re-establishment of a terminated point-to-point telephone connection such that a party may efficiently re-establish communication with another party.